Total Drama Audition Tapes
by ScorpsTheScorpio
Summary: What if Chris Mclean, host of the popular reality TV show Total Drama, posted all the audition-tapes of contestants that didn't make it onto the show online for everyone to view and to perhaps give the most popular audition-tapes people a chance to compete in a actual Total Drama season?
1. Tape 1, Day 1:The New Gen Pirate

**Hey guys! Okay, so as you may or may not know, I LOVE making Total Drama OC characters and developing them, etc. However, I keep getting new ideas and large competition fanfictions are hard to write however I would love to get some of my OC ideas outthere... So then it hit me: I should make a series where I write audition tapes and publish them as individual chapters! I want you guys, the judges, to rate my characters on a scale of 1-10 in these factors:**

**Uniqueness: **

**Likeability: **

**And, their ranking (in a scale of 30th-1st) you think they'd get if they competed:**

**Anyway, on with the show! The first character is one I thought of JUST this second. I present Lola "Morgan" Trotter, The New-Generation Pirate!**

"Aye bloody producers! The name's captain Morgan, the first pirate in decades!" Morgan says, scaling down a ladder with haste that leads to her crows-nest on the large, brown ship that's shaking with the force of the sea and wind.

Morgan is wearing a red-bandana that holds the top of her long, flowing black hair. She has one eye that appears to have a scar cut across it, leading to it being completely white. She has a belt with a cutlass however no gun of any kind appears present.

"I was a orphan since I was 2 years old, I've always loved pirate's and I saw a _real _cutlass in a museum, so I thought why not become a pirate? Well, here I am. Ha, this is awkward... Uh..." Morgan then rubs the back of bandana, thinking of what to say next.

"O-Oh, yeah! I also got the ship out of a museum, it's a long story. Basically, I lived _very _close to the sea so it was kinda an easy escape. Honestly, I would love to join Total Drama because similar to the previous contestant Izzy, I'm pretty hyper. However, I think I've got it a little bit more up here than Izzy does," Morgan points her finger to her head before putting her hand back on her waist. "Plus, I might not be able to do it yet, but I'm learning how to use a sword! Well... That's it. Here's to making it on the show and winning the ONE MILLION BUCKS!" Morgan attempts to raise her cutlass in the air, but only gets it half up before sighing at the camera.

"Yep. I'm definitely still learning."

**And there she is! I thought I might as-well get her out now since in TDRR, I'm convinced there will be a pirate since there are so much newbies in that season and come on, a pirate is just an awesome idea.**

**So, please review my story but you don't have to rate it unless you like it. Actually, you don't have to review it, it'd just be really appreciated :)**

**If you have any critique, please try to tell me how to improve on my story rather than: 'Grammar sucked, character sucked, chapter sucked. 0/10.' perhaps instead you could say 'Not the best grammar, the character lacked development and the chapter was rather short. However; you could increase by using a spell-checker, designing future characters with friends and making three characters every chapter rather than one.' see the difference? The latter would be more appreciated because it's actually trying to help.**

**Also, if you review please remember to fill out the form at the start of the chapter. I really appreciate reviews on their own, but I love to see what people think of my character and how they think they'd rank pitched against actual Total Drama characters. I'm not saying they're better or anywhere close as good plus of course you haven't seen any of these characters actually compete yet.**

**Also, these characters COULD compete on a OC competition fanfiction if I decide I really like them and everyone seems to be interested. Anyway, until the next one! (It'll probably be very soon. I love making these.) **


	2. Tape 2, Day 2:The Old General

**As you might have noticed, this is my second chapter. I would've loved to have had this written yesterday, but I've decided to do a DAILY-CYCLE. **

**Each day, I'll write one of these audition-tapes for hopefully months. They're very easy to write, and fun.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! What shocked me and brung a smile to my face is that 1: 4 PEOPLE reviewed, 2: They all did the uniqueness, likability and placing of Morgan! and 3: Cally hi! Thanks so much giving my character a... 26, 20 and 14th? Was this a mistake? Well, thanks if not AND if so. **

**Anyway, on with the next character! Drone Alfred, The Old Military Man!**

**Average rankings on characters so far -**

**Lola "Morgan" Trotter: Uniqueness: 9.5. Likability: 7.8. Ranking: 18th.**

**Drone Alfred: ?**

"Move it soldier! Don't slack off! You slackin' off over there?!" Drone shouts at a buff-soldier with a old voice similar to Chester, however deeper.

"N-No, I'm not s-slacking off!" The scared soldier says in a obviously nervous voice, the tall old general narrows his eyes at him.

"Good! Now get moving! 500 push-ups!" Drone shouts, the soldier then runs off-screen to do the work. Drone smirks at the camera.

Drone wears a brown army-jacket buttoned together with a large badge saying 'General'. He has a crew-cut which is now grey, showing his age. However, the old-man has still kept in shape and has little wrinkles.

"The name's Drone, at-least that's what _they _call me. Honestly, I've been fighting and leading in the army for 30 years, this is in-fact the day I turn 50 years old. However, here we don't celebrate _birthday's_! We celebrate VICTORY, TRAINING and SKILL!" Drone then begins walking, the camera following him as army music plays.

"Whether it's Scott, Alejandro, Heather or whoever... I will take down ANY of Total Drama's strongest competitors in the future, oh trust me! Those guys don't have the brains and experience _I _do! I have an IQ of 140. I'm general of the army for a reason!" Drone shouts, continuing to walk until he bumps into a table with a glass of beer, which begins to shake slightly however it holds in place on the table.

He then takes the glass off of the table and chugs it down, some drops of it dripping down his neck andd onto his jacket.

"Ah, but some occasional wine is good too. Anyway, this is why _I _should be picked for Total Drama! Not those stupid, ignorant, naive teenagers like Zoey! What does she think she's doing?" The audition tape then statics.

**Wow. Honestly, I think I far prefer this guy to Morgan. His tape felt far more like a Total Drama character and he feels like an older, stricter, smarter Brick however he's actually a general of the army while Brick isn't even in the army yet. Also, he's an alcoholic. So if Vanessa, my sisters OC, ever runs into him in the future they may have a chug contest. **

**Anyway, please state the following for this character:**

**Uniqueness: **

**Likability:**

**And Placing On 30th-1st:**

**Personally, if I was to list each character so far I'd say...**

**Morgan: 8.8. 9 (She's similar to Izzy and Izzy's a fan favorite of Total Drama). 8th.**

**Drone: 6.5. 8.3. 17th. (I probably wont make him rank this low if I write a story with these characters but I feel he's old and both teams would be running out of players to vote off by now, but it probably wont go like this in my story.)**


	3. Tape 3, Day 3:The Daily Cosplayer

**It's time for day 3, tape 3! Oh, haha. Cally's review was a accident, apology accepted: But it may mess with Morgan's scores slightly, not that it really matters. Honestly, rather than the uniqueness, likability and placing I just want normal reviews from now on.**

**Anyway, on with the third contestant! This contestant is Anime Lover Lara Bean!**

"Hiya! My name is Lara, I've _looooved _anime EVER since I saw Baruto on air. Every single day, I cosplay as a different character! As you can see, I'm really good at cosplaying. I'm currently cosplaying Matsune Liku, I look just like her! Wrong, I look nothing like her! This is just my cosplay!" Lara says, dressed like the familiar Vocaloid singer Hatsune Miku.

She's in-front of her computer that is on a Skype group, most of the people are just talking about anime.

"On the day I get onto Total Drama, I'm going to be cosplaying as Aoi from Langan Donpa because she's my favorite! Anyway, some more facts about me is 1: I may only have an IQ of 102, but I'm really good socially! I promise you Chris, everybody just _loves _me." Lara says with her adorable voice as the people on the Skype group begin texting about how annoying she is.

"Anyway, I have to get back to my Skype group now! Just remember that I really really really _really _want to get on the show! Pleaseeeee? Pretty please?" The audition tape then statics.

**So, that's Lara for you. I prefer her audition tape to Morgan's but I still prefer Drone over both. **

**If Lara got onto Total Drama, I think she'd go first or second because of her daily outfit changing, it'd cost more money to have a character around that changed design every episode. However, if she made it into a story of mine or my comic I can make her go as far as I want, it'd just be more annoying on my end. **

**Until tomorrow! I'm hoping to continue this story until I actually start my comic or a competition story involving these characters. They have quite a bit of potential. Also, to answer the words of reviewers so far of the last chapter:**

**Curcle: We do have Brick, that's why I don't get why people are giving him a 10/10 on uniqueness but I don't see how he could be a 2/10. He only has features from Brick and the alcoholic thing from Vanessa, but apart from that he's very unique in my opinion. Perhaps you disagree. Thanks for the review though!**

**EvilAngel666: Trust me, Drone would be one of his teams massive assets. He's very smart, and although he's old he can do a lot more than you'd think. The only way he'd go early is by being underestimated, which is very possible. He's not really the type to order around, he's just like that with his soldiers. Not his team. However, he could do it sometimes. Thanks for the review!**

**Mr. Nattown: Thanks for the review!**

**Cally Hart: Haha, it's okay. I was wondering if it was a mistake or you were just being ironic. Thanks for the review!**

**Zak Saturday: Thanks for the review!**


End file.
